Carry on my wayward son
by Ren Phanteas Mircea
Summary: La relación entre Draco y Scorpius no es la más amorosa ni la menos difícil, pero no es precisamente una relación mala.


**Capitulo único**

 ** _El único amor perfecto en este mundo es de aquel del padre por su hijo._**

 ** _˜Enzo Ferrari˜_**

* * *

El sonido emitido por la pequeña radio adquirida recientemente era lo único que se escuchaba en Malfoy Manor. El mencionado sonido atravesaba las paredes e iba de una habitación a otra, y desde el segundo piso al primero.

Y si la radio fuese más grande y con un mejor sistema de audio, lo más seguro es que se escuchase inclusive hasta el jardín. Hecho que tendría a los pavos albinos un tanto agitados al estar fuera de su usual y diario silencio.

Pero la radio no era grande, era pequeña. No tan pequeña como para que alcanzase en la palma de la mano.

Era perfectamente pequeña y no causaba molestia en la mesa de estudio ubicada en la biblioteca. Del tamaño de una caja, de color rojo brillante con detalles plateados.

Un objeto tan… Muggle.

Scorpius salto un par de veces, dio media voltereta en el aire y aterrizo con la locura de los Black y la elegancia de los Malfoy sobre un escenario imaginario.

Probablemente de seguir viva Astoria habría sonreído con alegría y ternura al ver a su hijo en una etapa a la que Draco… Bueno, Draco Malfoy no sabía que nombre ponerle a la etapa por la cual Scorpius parecía estar pasando con tanta fuerza.

Porque Draco sabía que biológicamente su hijo estaba en plena adolescencia, pero también sabia que la adolescencia no era… _Eso_.

Y _Eso_ era Scorpius saltando y revoloteando mientras agitaba la cabeza y sacudia el cuerpo como si fuera su tía Bellatrix en pleno estado de falta de lucidez. Que Draco Malfoy aceptase esa clase de conducta por parte de su único hijo ya era mucho pedir. Además de que estaba resignado a aceptar que el hacer que Scorpius dejase esa nueva moda era tarea imposible.

Al mal trago darle prisa, dicen.

— ¡Mierda!—Que el adolescente aprendiese a maldecir era parte del paquete.

Probablemente Draco también lo hubiera hecho si es que en un intento por hacer una caída dramática y perfecta al estilo cantante de rock , habría, de forma estrepitosa, resbalado en el pulcro piso y se…

¡Oh rayos! ¡Ese golpe contra la base de la mesa de té nueva de Narcisa Malfoy tenía que doler!

— No sería inteligente de mi parte preguntar si estas bien

— No, no lo sería —Scorpius bufo al ver el característico levantamiento de ceja que su padre hacía en situaciones como esa.

— Lo supuse.

— Si, ya, eso me parecio.

Dracp realizo una mueca de desagrado con los labios por el _tonito_ que su hijo había empleado. Estuvo dispuesto a someter al chico a una tortura de charla corta, fría y distante cuando el sonido cambio y una canción nueva en el repertorio musical retumbo sus ondas sonoras en las paredes.

Scorpius tarareo y miro a todo menos a su padre. Lo quería, en verdad lo quería pero algunas veces, la mayoría de veces no sabía como tratar con él.

Si tan solo su madre estuviera…

— Carry on my wayward son —En orden, Scorpius parpadeo ante la confusion— There´ll be peace when you are done —Luego miró a su padre con una atención severa que se convirtió en sorpresa.

— ¡T-Tú! —Inclusive tartamudeo.

— Lay your weary head to rest —Y como si nada Draco hojeo un libro que yacia olvidado en la mesa— Don´t you cry no more

Que el mayor de los Malfoy saliese segundos después de la biblioteca tarareando la canción que seguía escuchándose en la radio dejó a Scorpius convertido en un manojo de nervios y un sonrojo que iba desde sus mejillas hasta las orejas. Un sonrojo no digno de un adolescente rebelde.

Si tan solo su madre estuviese viva, ella lo habría tratado como el niño pequeño al que siempre mimaba.

— Carry on my wayward son… _Sigue adelante mi rebelde hijo_ —Ella apoyaría sus locuras y gustos inusuales— There`ll be peace when you are done… _Estaras en paz cuando lo hayas logrado…_ Lay your weary head to rest… _Deja tu fatigada cabeza descansar_ —Ella también lo habría sostenido en su regazo para obligarle a dormir después de tanta actividad

Y su padre… Él era tan difícil.

— Don´t you cry no more… _No llores más_ —Pero le recordaba en su alcoba, acariciando sus cabellos luego del funeral de su madre.


End file.
